


Diving Lessons

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Beach Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mute Link, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Swimming, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Link and Sidon take a vacation near Eventide Island.





	Diving Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBuggu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/gifts).



> So, uh, full disclosure, I have never played a Zelda game so I make no promises on the accuracy of any of this, but I wanted to try and whip something up for Buggu. Buggu, I realize that this isn't a whole lot, it got kind of rambling and Sidon is very very sharky in it and the sex kind of just happened but I hope you enjoy it and that it maybe helps things look a little less dark. Please know that you are a wonderful person and people are rooting for you. Happy early birthday and I wish you many more.

The warm waters of the Necluda Sea lapped against Link as he paused in his path across the clear shallows, shifting into a vertical orientation and treading water as he checked his position. The breastplate of the Zora Armor was just loose enough against his skin that it held a thin layer of body-heated water against him, a delicate shield against the encroaching chill, the water around him sapping the warmth from him even in the heat of the tropical sun. He fixed the tiny coral sand heap upon which they’d stashed their gear in his sights, confirming to himself that the miniscule beach, if it could be called that, was still empty, before kicking his bare legs and continuing across the open water. 

Despite Link’s initial misgivings, the miniscule islands which sprinkled the far edge of the Eventide Island reef flat had proved to be remarkably free of bokoblins. 

Or perhaps they had simply chosen to steer clear because of his companion.

Link ducked beneath the gently rocking waves, marveling again at the clarity of the water, and the vivid colors of the fish and coral that inhabited the flat. The tide wouldn’t ebb for a number of hours yet and the water reached well over his head, leaving him suspended in a thick, liquid layer between sky and sand, weightless.

A flicker out of the corner of his eye and Link turned to watch Sidon coast across a cluster of coral, broad and flat like some of the fungus that grew jutting on forest trees. Unburdened by Link’s own weight and in deeper water, Sidon’s swimming was more fluid, his arms tucked close to his body in a position which looked simultaneously alien and completely natural, the cephalic fins jutting from above his eyes and trailing down his back telegraphing his movements.

Hunting.

While Link had initially thought them no more than ornamental, he’d quickly learned that the protrusions on Sidon’s brow were remarkably sensitive, speckled with hundreds of what looked like tiny, pinprick holes, a delicate and precise array that allowed him to detect the slight, electrical movements of prey, even in total darkness. He’d described it once to Link like distant lightning, crackling under the skin of his face, drawing him unerringly to the source.

And when said source was applied directly to the array, like say, with tender kisses, well, the results could be...spectacular.

Link shivered.

Sidon’s swimming faltered and he turned over, hand stretching out to guide himself into a smooth roll, gaze fixing unerringly on Link, his expression puzzled.

Their eyes met, and Sidon’s widened slightly. He grinned knowingly, exposing rows of shearing teeth.

The bastard had probably felt the jump in Link’s heartbeat.

Link gave him an unamused look and kicked for the surface.

Sidon bobbed up alongside him, flicking water from the long fin protruding from the back of his head. His eyes were rimed and his cheeks streaked with salt, as though he'd been weeping profusely, something that had sent Link into a squawking worried fit when he'd first seen it. But Sidon had only laughed and assured him that it was nothing more than his salt glands, a strange little quirk that allowed his people to make the pilgrimage between saltwater and fresh.

Unlike Link’s own, Zora grief did not manifest in tears.

“Are you well, dearest?” said Sidon, reaching out and capturing Link by the hand to tow him in close. Even the skin of his palms was slightly rough, rasping against Link’s own calluses, but his hand was warmer than the water around them.

Link caught Sidon’s shoulders, anchoring himself in place in a movement that was rapidly becoming completely natural. Adaptation to the kinetics of a mostly fluid environment. It was hard to believe how quickly he'd learned to navigate the water, as though he'd tapped into some long-forgotten instinct.

He wondered briefly if he would have eventually become so skilled at Mipha’s side, and his heart squeezed.

Sidon was eyeing him with concern, and Link shouldered aside the dark thoughts, reaching up to brush the rivers of granulated salt from Sidon’s cheeks. Sidon nuzzled into his palm and made a quiet noise of satisfaction.

Link pulled his hand back and signed rapidly.  _ I'm well. Just thinking. _

“Ah,” Sidon blinked, pale, membranous eyelids sliding over his bright gold eyes. “And here I feared I'd ventured too far and worried you,” he said, tone teasing.

Link snorted.  _ As if I could lose sight of you. You're as red as an apple. It's a wonder all the fish in the ocean can't see you coming. _

Sidon laughed good-naturedly. “Well, funny you should say that. I'm a throwback, you could say, from our ocean ancestors. While it is true that most of my people now lack this coloration.” He lifted an arm out of the water and Link struggled to control his heartbeat at the way his muscles moved smoothly under rough, red hide. “It can have its uses.”

_ Oh?  _

Sidon grinned again. “Shall I demonstrate? We'll have to go beyond the flat.”

Unease curled in Link’s guts. The water beyond the flat was deep, open to the depths and unknown dangers. Then again, it was doubtful Sidon would have suggested it if he felt it unwise.

_ Sure. _

Coral poked up from the surface at the edge of the flat like small, white hedges, the waves breaking over their tops. Sidon grasped the rim of the reef and extended a hand to help guide Link over the edge without touching it.

Link let him, he knew it wasn't merely chivalry. Sidon's skin was much thicker than his and Link had learned his bloody lesson about touching coral a dozen times over.

The deep water beyond the flat was much cooler, fed by upwelling from the darker blue below them. Link kicked his legs and tried not to cling too hard to Sidon, or think about what might be lurking in the depths.

“Easy,” said Sidon. “I've got you. I won't let you drown. Would you like to go back?”

Link set his mouth and shook his head emphatically, some strands of his wet hair that had escaped their tie flicking against his face.

“Alright,” Sidon's arms encircled him, warming and grounding. “But fair warning, we'll have to go deep. Deeper than the bottom of the flat. You'll need to hold your breath and stay calm, slow your heart.”

Slowing seemed to be the exact last thing his heart wanted to do, but Link nodded.

“Hey,” and then Sidon was pressing his snout against Link’s cheek, gently so as not to scratch him. “It's alright. You need to relax. Don't think about the water. Focus on me, be here with me.”

By sheer force of will, Link closed his eyes, tightening and relaxing his muscles in turn, breathing deep and slow until his shivers eased. Blindly, he turned, seeking the curve of Sidon’s jaw line and pressing gentle kisses against it. 

Everything tasted of salt.

“That's it,” murmured Sidon. “I can feel it slowing. Relax and breathe deep.”

Link obeyed, lungs filling to capacity, and then cool water was closing over his head as Sidon took them deep. He blinked into the water, clear and blue but rapidly darkening. Above them, the sun was a brilliant circle of white. The pressure of the water tightened around his chest.

Sidon half-released him, keeping a grip on Link’s hands but the solid mass of his body moving back and Link saw suddenly what Sidon had wanted him to see.

At this proximity, Sidon was still visible in the underwater twilight, but his brilliant red hide now seemed to be bled of color, like he'd been washed in the river, his skin a common grey.

At hunting distance, in this strange watery world, it was doubtful that Sidon would have been visible at all.

The need for air pulled at Link and he squeezed Sidon's hands tightly. Sidon took them up, ascending through the glittering column of light. 

They breached and Link drew in a deep, gasping breath. He hooked an arm around Sidon's, bracing his bare feet on Sidon's thighs to stabilize himself and free his hand.

_ Amazing,  _ he signed.

Sidon grinned, golden eyes sparkling, and grabbing Link’s hand, began to swim for shore.

Link pulled away from Sidon once they cleared the rim of the reef, coasting along on the shallow surf and the power of the Zora Armor. Instead of pulling up to wade in across the sandy bottom, he rode the waves into shore, sliding on his plated chest and belly, hands sinking into the loose coral sand. Sidon hauled out alongside him, flopping in the foamy surf with a contented sigh.

“I could do without the extra salt,” he said, rolling over and exposing his pale underside. “But the water temperature cannot be beaten.”

_ Speak for yourself _ , signed Link.  _ I'm looking forward to a warm fire and dry clothing. _

“Fair enough,” said Sidon. “But I admit a certain desire to linger. It's quite pleasant to have the stability of land and still be able to keep one’s gills wet.”

Link rolled over and eyed his companion. Sidon painted a fetching picture, stretched out in the gentle surf, red hide stark against the bright, dead white of the sand. Link let his gaze linger along the slopes and plains of Sidon's long limbs and felt a stir of interest.

Link hid a smile.  _ I'd be fine with staying longer, _ he signed.  _ Provided you can make it worth my while. _

Sidon froze, as he often did when Link expressed this sort of interest, the boisterous prince too well-mannered to be as blunt as Link was in his propositions.

Sidon's gaze tracked up to meet Link’s, his expression mildly scandalized. Link grinned at him and felt a flush of satisfaction when Sidon gulped.

“I see,” said Sidon. “And what precisely might make staying worth your while?”

Link scooted over towards him, thankful for the armor shielding his chest and slicking his way across the sand. Draping one short, bare leg across Sidon's thigh, he traced a line down Sidon's belly, feeling rough skin catch against his palm. For comforts sake, they generally coupled half-clothed, as it hadn't taken much more than once for Link to learn that grinding himself directly on Sidon was worse than carpet burn on tender skin.

Sidon shuddered faintly as Link let his hand drop to finger the edges of the delicate slit at the apex of his thighs. Testing the opening and feeling for the slowly emerging claspers.

It was only here, inside, that Sidon was as soft as Link.

Sidon let out a strangled noise as Link’s small fingers grasped the tight, pointed tip of one clasper, coaxing it to slide out and into his hand, the other following, spreading out to splay across Sidon's belly.

_ Bazz claims that these, _ Link leaned up on one elbow to expose his other hand, thumbing the ridges of each of Sidon's claspers in turn just to feel him twitch.  _ Aren't exactly typical either. _

Sidon stared up at the sky, embarrassed. “He is...correct. They are not what you would call strictly necessary any longer, and most of our people are born with only one.”

_ But they were necessary? _

“They were...useful, before we emerged from the water and walked upright.”

Link gently squeezed the clasper in his fist.  _ Why don't you show me? _

Sidon groaned and rolled, looming over Link and urging him over onto his hands and knees, before blanketing him. Link caught himself, bracing on his elbows and pushing back Sidon's center of gravity until he was no longer being crushed.

Sidon petted at Link’s sides, his claws pricking at the tops of Link’s bare thighs. “You're a bit small to demonstrate but--” He mouthed at Link’s shoulder, teeth scratching at his armor and Link felt his cock swell. “Without hands, the means to hold your partner are limited.”

He nudged Link’s knee higher, opening up a gap between his body and the sloping sand. “The ocean is full of dangers, coupling brought with it great risk.” He arched his body against Link’s and Link felt one of the claspers slide under him, rubbing against his own erect cock through the fabric of his smallclothes. “And one didn't always have the chance to reorient for a second attempt. Better to be able to, er, come at the problem from from any angle.”

Link choked on an unexpected giggle. Sidon buried his snout against his shoulder blade and groaned in embarrassment.

“It hardly matters anymore,” Sidon grumbled. “They're merely a ridiculous artifact.”

Muffling his snickers into his forearm, Link groped between his legs with his spare hand and rubbed soothingly at the clasper he could reach, tracing the line of the groove in it. Sidon hunched over him and ground helplessly into his palm.

Link wanted to say that he found Sidon anything but ridiculous, that it was a source of constant marvel to him that someone so large and fierce in battle could be so overwhelmingly gentle, to assure Sidon that he was desired, whatever their physical differences.

He wanted to say many, many things, but half-buried under Sidon's bulk, his hands occupied, he could say almost nothing. He squirmed, shifting under Sidon, and signed, clumsy and one-handed, his fingers covered in sand.

_ Don't care. Want you. _

Sidon ground against him, armor scraping on his skin.

_ Want you in me. _

Sidon cursed very softly and Link felt his clasper jump in his fingers.

“You know why that's a bad idea,” he gasped

Link knew very well why, had seen and felt Sidon's claspers flower open at the tips with his own hands, the anchoring barbs within them. But that edge of danger, the implicit promise of pain, just made his cock harder.

If he'd been upright, his hands free, he would have painted a picture for his companion, Sidon inside him, the two of them chasing that edge, pulling out at just the right moment, like a well-timed punch or slash of his sword, Sidon spilling on him, milt thick on his thighs, his back, the scratch of his barbs on skin or armor.

Bereft of all the words that he would need to say such a thing, Link could only sign,  _ Give it to me. _

Sidon's clawed fingers furrowed the sand like bloody slashes on pale skin and immense pressure clamped down on Link’s shoulder, Sidon’s teeth squealing against Link’s armor as he spilled into Link’s fist. The tip of his clasper unfurled between Link’s fingers like one of the fancy parasols Hylian women sometimes carried, spines pricking at his skin, and thick milt drenched his hand. Sidon shuddered and rolled off him, collapsing in the sand, his gills flaring.

Link rubbed his hand in the sandy surf to clean it before turning to face his companion. Sidon blinked dazedly at him, his eyes gone nearly black, pupils blown wide and dark.

“That was,” Sidon rubbed at his face. “My apologies, I lost control.” He reached for Link and paused. “Shall I…?”

Link tapped his chin, thinking, and signed,  _ Lean back _ .

Sidon’s eyes brightened and he obeyed.

Sidon’s teeth were far too sharp to ever risk taking Link into his mouth, but his tongue was so large it hardly mattered. Link hummed with pleasure and rubbed against the slick, flat surface, smallclothes pulled back to bare himself, hands curling gently around Sidon’s cephalic fins for leverage.

Sidon let out a pleased sound, his tongue withdrawing a moment, and nuzzled into Link’s pelvis, the skin of his snout scratching faintly against Link’s thighs.

“You are a marvel,” he murmured.

Link froze against him, startled, embarrassed, feeling more stripped bare by the compliment than he had at exposing himself. Sidon blinked up at him in curiosity.

His hands shaking for reasons he didn’t care to examine, Link signed,  _ Not so. _

The corner of Sidon’s mouth twitched in a familiar, resigned look, and he pressed closed-mouthed, lipless kisses against the skin of Link’s thighs and up onto his armored belly.

“A marvel,” said Sidon softly, resting the weight of his snout against Link’s chest. “With a heart of unmatched bravery,” he punctuated each statement with a kiss, “and endurance, and kindness. My sister would have given hers for no less.”

A quiet, broken sound escaped Link and he hunched over Sidon’s head, clinging to him like an anchor.

“That’s it,” said Sidon, reaching up, fingers sliding around Link loosely, so as not to hurt him. “Be easy, my champion. The battle is over for now.” He rubbed a rough thumb across Link’s tip. “Give it to me.”

Link’s fingers bit into Sidon’s skin and he felt his calluses scrape raw as his cock jerked in Sidon’s hand. A cool wave broke over them, foamy and energetic, all but submerging Sidon's head and hiding his face, as though Link were clinging to a rock or bit of branching coral. His heart thundered in his ears, drowning out the sounds of the surf and the cries of seabirds.

Panting, Link leaned back and looked up into the brilliant sky above them, the same endless blue as the bright turquoise water. Below him, Sidon rested his palms on Link’s thighs and let out a contented sigh.

Perhaps theirs wouldn't be a love for the ages, that of a knight and a lady, or a princess and a hero, but, Link thought, as he bent forward to kiss Sidon on the snout, he could see how a love between them, a wild yet gentle love, a love between warriors, would still be worth a ballad or three.


End file.
